A Trip to Nowhere
by Pandahead6006061
Summary: McKenna, Steve, and Dave are all passengers on a cruise ship heading to the land of Hoenn. Suddenly, disaster strikes and the trainer trio plus their poke'mon will have to face unexpected challenges in their little trip to nowhere. This is a Poke'mon OC fanfic, please R&R! -On Hiatus-
1. Meet the Crew

Chapter 1 Meet the Crew

"Oh, hey guys," McKenna said. She had just woken up from a long nap in her bunk and came outside. The air was crisp and cool, with a long breeze blowing in. It tousled her long hair and brought the smell of salt. Waves crashed against the side of the massive ship, where people lounged on comfortable chairs or swam in the swimming pool centered in the middle of the ship. McKenna and her friends were on a cruise ship in the region of Hoenn, and at the present Dave and Steve, McKenna's friends, were arguing about problems caused by Dave.

"You didn't have to eat ALL the food!" Steve cried.

"But I was really hungry! Besides, dessert hasn't arrived yet. I'll save some for you." Dave consoled.

"You'll SAVE some for me? You can't just eat everything in sight! There's other passengers, you know!"

"Passengers, smashengers. Here comes dessert!" Dave cried, but was suddenly pushed into the pool.

McKenna watched as Steve chased Dave around in the pool. "Boys will be boys," said the waitress that had carried the dessert plates in. "I hope he doesn't eat all the food, or else we won't have any left for our way back to Sinnoh." The waitress sighed, and then left. Sinnoh was the region across from Hoenn, and it was many miles away.

Suddenly Dave burst out of the pool, and ran for the dessert. Steve quickly followed behind.

"Can't talk, must eat!" Dave said, and started voraciously tearing into the ice cream, cake, cupcakes, and several other desserts.

Steve walked away in defeat and took a granola bar out of his pocket. He sullenly chewed it, and McKenna walked over. "Dave eating everything again?" she asked.

"Someday his stomach will explode from all the food he's eaten," Steve joked grimly.

Today was the last day that Dave would have that much to eat. As the sun neared the horizon, the sun glinted off something in the water. McKenna noticed this and walked to the side of the boat. About five hundred feet away, a massive whirlpool had been silently sucking the boat in. As McKenna stared at the oncoming threat, Steve went over to see what the matter was. Suddenly Dave appeared behind them, crept up, and shouted "What's going on?!"

McKenna and Steve quickly turned, took out their poke balls, and threw them up in the air. Dave looked over the side of the boat, reached into his pocket, and took out his poke ball, too.

Steve yelled, "McKenna, warn the others! Get everyone to evacuate the bottom decks of the ship! Dave, you have to get the boat to slow down! We need time! I'll get the control center of the boat and see if we're able to turn around! GO!"

McKenna turned and ran down the stairs. At every turn, people stared at her and ran at her message. The stairs kept going on and on. She talked to the stewards and stewardesses for help and, slowly but surely, less people were found in the bottom decks until there were no more.

By the time McKenna had reached the top decks, Steve was with Dave, trying to encourage the poke'mon to push the boat harder. She added her poke'mon to the mix, but had high fears for the passengers. There weren't many trainers on the boat, and all the poke'mon they had were helping. In all, it consisted of Steve's Clefable, Hoothoot, and Heracross, the latter not able to help; Dave's Snorlax, Luxio, and Golduck, the latter the only one to help; and McKenna's Pichu, Wailmer, and Staravia, in which Wailmer and Staravia were able to help.

It was futile. The whirlpool approached, and with it a great splashing, sucking noise that nearly drove all noise out. McKenna suddenly realized that all the poke'mon in the water were in danger, but it was too late. Wailmer, Golduck, Clefable, Hoothoot, and Staravia were sucked in. Heracross growled and jumped in to save his comrades, which encouraged the rest of the poke'mon to follow suit. One by one the poke'mon jumped in for their friends, even little Pichu. Alas, all was in vain. The screeches were silenced as they were sucked under the waves, panic and havoc giving way to an empty expanse of water.

That was the beginning of how we discovered our little expanse of nowhere.


	2. Stranded

Chapter 2 Stranded

**- Here's thanks to EternalInspiration for editing and helping me proofread my paper. I couldn't have posted it without you! Pandahead6006061-**

Something scratchy was on Pichu's nose. Around him, thebird chirps and lack of waves crashing revealed to Pichu that he was not on the cruise ship anymore. Why wasn't he in his poke ball? As he sat up and looked around, he couldn't see his trainer, McKenna. In fact, he couldn't see anyone!The loneliness suddenly brought tears to Pichu'seyes, and he cried. His sobs were loud, echoing all around. However_, _nothing happened. The birds had left; the sea was stagnant.

Finally, Pichu could not cry anymore. He drifted among the lushtrees, hoping that someone he knew would pop up and end this horrible joke. Just as he was about to lie down against a tree for a nap, a scuttling broke into Pichu'sthoughts. It started from the top of the tree, and then made its way down to a bush just beside Pichu.

Then, a purple head popped out of the bush and exclaimed, "There you are, my little friend! I have been looking all over for you! Don't be a bad little poke'mon and follow me." It spokein an Italian accent.

Pichu froze. This could be a bad poke'mon; he might hurt Pichu and lead him away from McKenna and his friends. Slowly,Pichu got up. Thepurple-headed poke'mon thought Pichu was too tired and decided to follow him, however, this was not the case – Pichu ran in the other direction! He ran hard and fast, but the next moment, he tripped on a tree root. He was about to get up but, instead,_ was _pushed up by the mysterious poke'mon – then scolded.

"Come, now! I will not hurt you. Your friends have asked me to find you. They will be sad if you do not come. Think of Clefable or Luxio."

At the mention of his friends, Pichu realized that the poke'mon was very serious. So, Pichu dutifully followed the poke'mon for the next few hours until they reached a clearing, ringing of the voices of both Clefable and Hoothoot.

"They should be back by now," Clefable fretted. "Why aren't they back?"

"There they are!" growled Luxio. "What kept you?"

Pichu looked in wonder around thelittle camp/clearing. Heracross had gathered pieces of wood and Clefable had set them aflame with Metronome. Golduck and Luxio were digging large pits in the ground while Staravia and Hoothoot had been covering them with leaves. There were three pits, with 2 poke'mon assigned per pit. Staravia and Hoothoot slept in the trees. Aipom, the new poke'mon, had built himself a nest inside a hollow of a tree. Golduck was to sleep with Luxio, Clefable with Pichu, and Snorlax with Heracross. Heracross helped with his pit, as he wanted it bigger than the other pits because of Snorlax's size.

Pichu then noticed something. Where was Wailmer? Pichu went up to Clefable. "We weren't able to find Wailmer," she said, a bit sad but not worried. "Besides, how would he sleep here? He's a whale. I suppose he's by the beach somewhere, waiting for us to come."

"Are we near the beach?" asked Pichu. "Is the forest on the edge?"

"I'll show you in the morning," replied Clefable. Then_, _Golduck and she put out the fires and then left to call the others for bed. They didn't find any food_,_ butthey relied on Aipom to lead them to a food stock. At the endof the day, everyone was tucked in comfortably_,_ whether in a tree or a pit, and at the screeching of the Zubat, Pichu fell sound asleep.

Up in the night sky, shooting stars streaked past and carried with them the dreams of the sleeping poke'mon.


	3. Indefinite Hiatus

Hiatus

Basically, this story is getting very many views (I've only seen about 5) in about 4 months. I started a deviantart art account recently, and I've made so many online friends there that respond and give constructive criticism on my work that I've decided to transfer completely over to deviantart. My name on deviantart is Pandabear7777, and I have created Hetalia artwork and literature on there. But, unfortunately, I will not be continuing this story. I feel that it is weak in the sense that it has no real reading value; thus I will not continue.


End file.
